Not a Dream
by Nannook
Summary: The Fire Prince takes Katara as prisoner, but what happens when feelings get in the way? Zutara. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Read Authors Note first

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST, LOCATED IN THE CHAPTERS SCROLL. THIS IS A OLD VERSION OF THE STORY, I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING THIS.**

**Chapter One**

Hidden in the shadows, an older man watched a young girl walk around the shops- looking for food and medicine it looked like. She wore blue and white and her glistening brown hair blew in the short wind behind her. She turned around and he noticed she wore a necklace. He smirked, he didn't care what she wore, he cared about her features- slender body, round pretty face, nice size breasts- she would be perfect for his pleasing. He took a step forward.

Katara was just finishing her shopping. She had finally found the medicine she was looking for after 10 minutes of wandering around looking for it. Appa had gotten sick and the group had to take a stop for him to get better. Sokka, Toph, and Aang, along with Momo, were back in the forest waiting for her: Aang was watching Appa; Toph was being lazy and sleeping; and Sokka was making food for himself since he was 'starving', so Katara had to get up and go get the necessary supplies.

Katara was just about to head back, when she felt a hand wrap around her waist and someone bend down and whisper, "Don't dare scream or run away or I'll stab you with the knife," he held out a knife for her to see, then hid it again under his clothes.

She had let out a gasp, which some people had heard and turned around to look at her. She smiled at them and mouthed 'sorry', while her hands were trembling and her eyes showed fear. She guessed they hadn't noticed anything weird because they had just smiled back and turned around to what ever they were doing- but she wished dearly someone had noticed and came over to do something.

She heard her captor sigh and she flinched when he bent down and whispered in her ear again.

"Your lucky they didn't notice anything," he smirked, "cause then I would have had to do something about that and I don't want anyone getting hurt- yet."

Katara's heart skipped a beat when he said the word 'yet'. _Yet? What is he planning on doing with me? Who the hell is he? Should I try and make a run for it? Will he kill me? Of course Aang, Sokka, and Toph had to stay back in the forest and do as they please, I wouldn't be in this mess if one of them came along._

"You have gorgeous eyes," he said, bringing Katara out of her thoughts and back to reality. She was about to say 'thank you' when she hit herself mentally and allowed herself to snort and try to get out of his grip.

This of course didn't help. He gripped her side tighter, which made her cry out in pain and she saw the flicker of the knife once again. It was, of course, a sign that meant 'try and get away and I will stab you'.

_How am I in this situation? Who the HELL is this guy._

"Who are you?" she finally said something and made herself look at the face of this man. He had dirty brown hair that was ruffled in places and grey hairs growing out. He looked like he was in his thirties or forties. He had wrinkles on his face, but still he wasn't _that _bad looking for his age_. He either wants Aang or something else… maybe me? Disgusting._

"I'm your man," he smiled a flashy wicked smile, "and you're my girl."

She widened her eyes. He wanted to use her. At that moment she really didn't care if she got stabbed- there was a chance she would survive, but she knew he wasn't going to use her and then throw her away after he had got what he wanted. She started screaming and kicking him. His smile faded into a snarl as he pushed her onto the ground.

Katara kept pushing and kicking him, not caring what other people must think- at some point someone must help her… right? She felt him push her down on the ground very hard, but before she had hit the ground she felt her foot kick his 'sensitive spot'. She heard him howl in pain and back away from her.

A rock that was underneath her stabbed her back as she fell on it and she yelled in pain. But even though it hurt she still got up and started running in the other direction.

_Pain. Run. Pain. Run. Pain. Run. Pain. Run. Someone please help._

She felt herself get jerked backwards and spun around. Her face impacted with his fist, she stumbled backwards. She looked up and the man looked at her with rage- his eyes scared her. She saw the knife in hid right hand- he wasn't keeping it a secret anymore, it was out there in the open. _She was going to die right here._

She looked around at the people just staring at them. _Why weren't they helping? What's was wrong with them? Why can't I find water- are they hiding it?_

She heard someone yell "STOP!" in a loud voice. It was an order and it was supposed to be followed. _I've heard that voice before._

Before she could spin around and see who it was, a very sharp pain went threw the side of her stomach. She looked down to see the man taking the knife the knife out of the side of her stomach. She saw red- lots of it. She felt another blow to her head and she stumbled backwards, not being able to stay upright any more, she fell to the ground.

She heard people's feet pounding towards her. A sharp heat went past her and seconds later she heard a man scream in pain and then smelt something burning. It was disgusting… _Its human flesh. _She wanted to throw up as the smell worsened. Her vision started going black, her side screamed in pain, her head hurt.

The last thing she saw was someone bend down at her side and look at her. One of his eyes had a scar encircle it and he was wearing the colours of the fire nation. Her vision went black. She could still barely hear.

"Katara?" It was the same voice as before, the man that had yelled stop._ I've heard you before. Who are you?_

After that she went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Big X's separate the point of views and stuff. Hope you like.

**Chapter Two**

Katara half woke up. She had her eyes closed and was still zoning out, but the agonizing pain in her side made her come back to the real world. Her head was throbbing and there was a small pain in her back. She let out a small cry and lifted her hand to her head. She opened her eyes and tried rubbing them with her hand, but it made the pain worsen.

_God this hurts. What happened? Where am I? Shit the man stabbed me… who helped me. I heard his voice before-_

Someone got up and scurried out of the room, Katara caught a small glance of him-_ Fire nation colours. Great just what I needed, the Fire nation .Crap…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"She's awake!"

Zuko and Iroh turned to see a man who had bursted threw the door and yelled the important news. He was panting and was staring at them, waiting for further instructions. Zuko nodded his head and a small smile crept on his face. He turned to face his uncle.

"Thank you," Zuko said not bothering to look at the man, "you may go back and stay there until I arrive- do not talk to her."

The man nodded, "yes sir," he bowed slightly and rushed back to Katara's room.

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Well, she's finally awake- maybe I'll be able to get some information out of her of where the Avatar is and-"

"Zuko, just because she's in a rough state does not mean she will give you information about where the Avatar is- she's a loyal friend of what I've seen," Iroh sipped his tea and looked at his nephew, he nodded his head at his own words, "maybe you shouldn't just yell at her asking where the Avatar is but just go and talk to her, it-"

"What?! Talk to her? Uncle your crazy, I need to find out where the Avatar is_ now!_" Zuko looked at his uncle then turned around quickly. His voice had risen and he had put on a scowl. "She's the enemy, I'm not going to go and be civilized with her. I'm doing it _my_ way".

Zuko stood there waiting for a reply from his uncle, when he didn't get one he walked out of the room angry not looking back. Iroh gave a sigh, "We are more the enemy to them, then they are to us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was trying to sit up but every time she did she just fell back onto the bed because of the pain. After the man had left she tried looking around. The room wasn't that large, it had the bed she was laying down on and the chair that was hidden in the left corner. A table was a couple feet from the bed that looked like it had medicine on it.

_Medicine? Their Fire nation, they must know I'm a water bender and not just that I'm friends with the Avatar… why are they healing me? Its probably just a trick. I better try and get up again…_

Katara lifted her upper body, but that meant using your stomach muscles also. She winced at the pain, but she bit her bottom lip trying to forget about it. She slid back so her back was on the wall, she was only partly up but it would work.

She turned her head as she heard footsteps and people voices coming form the direction of the door. Only a minute later a man was in the doorway. She wondered if he was the same guy who had left her room.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, watching him walk back over to the chair and sit down. He didn't say anything he just stared at her, "Well? I will start screaming if you don't answer me-"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, _Katara_," she turned her head to find the worst possible person standing in the doorway, he had a smirk on his face and was wearing the normal heavy armour he usual wore.

"Zuko! What are you-" she had jerked herself upwards to fast and everything hurt at once, she yelled in pain and gripped the side of the bed, tearing at the bed sheets. She felt someones hand on her back lowering her back down to her sitting position. She looked up to see Zuko staring at her.

"Get your hands off me!" She batted away his hand. Zuko rolled his eyes and took his hands off her. "Where am I!"

"Stop shouting, my god," Zuko turned around and pulled something out of the corner- it was a chair. _Where'd he get that, I must have missed it when I was looking around. _He sat down about 5 feet from her, "Your aboard my ship as my prisoner, I took you after that man had stabbed you and you've been here ever since."

"_Your_ prisoner_,_" she stared at him and then gave a sigh, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days- about 3 or 4," he looked at her, "Did you know that man?"

"No! He just kind of grabbed me and told me if I ran he would kill me," she stared at him, avoiding his eyes, she had forgotten her pain but still could feel the small throbbing in her head and stomach, "Wait… what happened to him?"

"I killed him," he said in such a calm voice it kind of scared her, "But if the man doesn't matter I know something that does," he smirked.

_I should have known. Doesn't he know that I would never betray my friends… _

"Where is the Avatar?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh stood outside the room. He had followed his nephew when he left and found that the door had been left open, so he listened to the conversation. When he got here he had heard Zuko talking to her- of course it wasn't, 'How was your day,' talk, It was him just filling her in about where she was- but at least he didn't go In there and just ask 'Where's the Avatar?' But he knew that question was coming up and only a few minutes later he heard it.

He sighed, his nephew could be so stubborn. His whole life revolved around tracking down the Avatar and catching him, just so his own father could love him. He knew his brother, Ozai, would still feel the same way about Zuko if he brought him the Avatar, he may give him honor, but not love.

Iroh wondered how long Zuko would be in there. He wanted to get a cup of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Where is the Avatar?'_ those four words lingered in her head. Was Zuko that stupid that he would think that she would just tell him? _Idiot_.

"Like I would really tell you," she gave a snort and looked away from him, only to be looked at from the man in the other corner, _forgot he was there._

"Well you should," she heard him get up from his seat, but she didn't bother to look at him.

"And why's that?" she was looking at the table that had the medicine, but was listening intently at what he was doing. She felt his breath on her ear though she didn't flinch or move cause she didn't want to seem scared- even though she wasn't she wanted to back away from him.

"Because I don't think you wanna get hurt anymore than you already are," he took a breath and backed away.

She turned her head slowly and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't think you would have more pain inflicted on me and even if you would I wouldn't give up any information about my friends, even if it meant me getting killed."

He stared at her, Uncle was right when he said she was loyal to her friends. "What makes you think I wont hurt you?"

"First you hate seeing people in pain, second you wouldn't hurt a defenceless girl who is already in pain and third I just know you won't," she smirked at him.

Zuko was getting fustrated and his anger was boiling out. He stepped forward and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. He put his face up to hers and looked in her eyes. She looked taken back and scared.

"Ok _first_ I don't care when people are in pain, second- your right I won't hurt a defenceless _girl_," he tightened his grip on her shoulders and she winced, "and thirdyou know_ nothing_ about me."

He let her go and Katara grabbed her shoulders. His nails had dug into them and her headache had started again. He had turned around.

"Your in here for one more day," you could hear he was annoyed and trying to keep his anger in, "Hito needs his room back," he glanced at the man in the corner, "so you'll be moving into somewhere else on the ship."

"Where will I go?" she watched him, he had his fist clenched and was facing the door.

He took a step forward and before he left he answered her question with a few small words : "I don't know yet."

_You don't know? That's just wonderful…_ She gave Hito a dirty look before closing

her eyes and resting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was the girl, Zuko?" Iroh smiled at him, he knew his nephew was in a bad mood, but couldn't stop from messing with him.

"Ah shut up Uncle," Zuko strode past him, walking at a fast pace.

Iroh smiled, "Would you like to go get a cup of tea?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So third chapter will be up. Tell me your thoughts on this. And thanks to everyone who has replied, you guys really make me want to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Katara rested, thought and talked a bit to Hito for the rest of the day. Once Zuko had left she had zoned out in her thoughts. The questions just kept re-running in her head and then a few more would pop up and wouldn't leave too. _Where am I going to be taken tomorrow? The prison? Do they even have a prison on this ship? What will happen when I get better? Will Zuko hurt me then? Would he? How many people havs he killed? Would he kill Aang or just capture him? Where is Aang? Is he still in the forest? Is he and the others searching for me? What about Appa?_

At one point she had rolled up the shirt that had been put on her, to see the injury. She shuddered at the thought about who exactly put on her new clean clothes for her- hopefully a woman, but she didn't think many women were on the ship- if any. It looked as if someone had stitched the side of her stomach, it was nicely done. She traced her hand slightly over the cut.

"Your lucky," Hito looked up at her, "the knife didn't hit any major organs, just tissue and muscle- but there was lots of blood."

Katara was startled when Hito spoke. She knew someone had come in the room to tell him he had permission to talk to her but he hadn't till now. She nodded and didn't know what exactly to say. She decided to ask one of the questions that were lingering in her head like the others.

"Who carried me from outside and onto the ship?" She wished it wasn't Zuko, one of his guards would be fine or someone they made on the streets carry her.

"Prince Zuko carried you himself," he watched her sigh and roll her eyes, he chuckled to himself, "his upper body was covered in blood by the time he got you up here and already had the finest doctors on the ship by his side awaiting orders. Of course I had to be kicked out while this was happening."

"Oh, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to take your room-"

Hito held up his hand and smiled at her, "Its ok, you need it much more than I do. And I'm getting back the room tomorrow anyways."

Katara smiled. But once he had reminded her about her moving into another room tomorrow it made her worry.

"Hito, would you know where Zuko would put me tomorrow?" she shifted in the bed, she help her look at Hito more comfortably.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know where Prince Zuko would place you, there's not many open rooms here on the main ship," Katara could tell he was telling the truth, he had no clue where he would take her.

"There are more ships?" Katara asked.

"Yes, six are accompanying the Prince," he nodded and looked at her, scratching his head.

_Six? How many ships do you need?_ Her mouth hanged open. Hito must have noticed her shock because he said, "He is the Prince of The Fire Nation, derserves the best… even though he's banished.

Katara looked at him, when he said the last few words he wished he never said them. Katara let it slide, she knew Zuko was banished at that it had something to do with his father but ahe didn't know the whole story behind it.

"So do you think he would put me on one of those ships?"

"Highly unlikely," he stood up and walked over to the table and picked up a jar which was filled with a greenish yellow paste "I need to apply the medicine to your cut, so no further infection gets to it."

She nodded her head and rolled her shirt half way up, she felt a little uncomfortable about but knew it had to be done. She felt the cold substance slide over skin. After he was done he took a large bandage and put it over her stitches.

He walked over and cleaned his hands in a bucket of water that had been put there for that reason.

"Thank you," she said as he walked over to his chair.

"No problem, I'll do anything to help out a miss like you," he smiled at her.

After that they slowly stopped talking and Katara fell asleep a short while after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko sat in the planning room with his Uncle. It was one of the rooms that was close by and unocuppiod at the moment. Zuko and Iroh had sat in silence for the first five minutes, but Zuko got sick of the silence and sighed.

"Uncle, I have no place to put the girl," he put his elbows down on the table and looked at his uncle from across the table, "the rooms we have are already occupied- and she cant stay with them, for obvious reasons, she cant go onto the other ships because I want to be able to see her anytime of the day and know what she's up to, and we cant put her in the prison because of her injury."

Iroh looked at him and nodded his head, "I see your situation."

Zuko stared at him, "That's it? Aren't you going to say one of your pointless saying's that, shockingly, give me some idea what to do?" he was annoyed, out of all the times in the world he picked this one to say nothing.

Iroh gave a small laugh, "If there so pointless, Zuko, why do you ask me to say them?" he smiled at his annoyed nephew, "all I can think of is for you to put her… in your bedroom."

"What?!" Zuko rose in his chair, "You are _crazy_. You honestly think I should put her in _my_ bedroom," his uncle nodded, "and were do _I_ sleep?"

"Your bedroom, like every other night," his uncle said, bringing his hand up to his beard and stroking it.

"And how do you think that's going to work? One bed- there's no possible way _I'm _sleeping with her in the _same _bed," _how could his uncle suggest them both sleep in the same bed. For crying out loud!_

"You have the couch," his uncle suggested.

"The couch wasn't supposed to be slept on, it was supposed to be sat on. Even if she was to sleep on it, it wouldn't be so great on her injury," he looked at his uncle, Iroh was about to open his mouth to day something when Zuko said, "and I'm not sleeping on it!"

Iroh closed his mouth. "Well you don't really have any other choice, nephew," he stood up and walked around the table to meet his nephew.

Zuko sighed, "I know. She wont be to happy about it."

Iroh nodded, "she'll probably put up a good fight about it."

"That's what I'm dreading most, she'll probably start screaming and then everyone on the boat will think Im murdering her."

"Yes they will," Iroh chuckled and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm going to think about it- see if there are anyways around this," Zuko headed for the door to go to his bedroom and think about this. If he was lucky something would come to him in his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX s

Soooo what did you guys think?! Hit the purple button NOW! And reply. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and replying to my story. Chapter 4 will be up and will be longer than 1,2, and 3 (I think).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"It'sall my fault," said a young boy with blue arrows going down the front of his head.

"No it's not Aang," Sokka said turning to face his friend, "we went over this already, it was everybody's fault that Katara's missing".

Aang sighed and hung his head, "I could have went with her, Appa had you and Toph to watch him," he looked at Sokka, then tilted his head so he was looking at the sky.

"And I could have put off food and went with her," Sokka tried to smile at him but Aang wasn't paying attention. He sighed and walked over to his worried friend, "Aang well find her, she's probably just… you know… checking out the forest."

Aang looked at him; Sokka could tell he totally did not believe that. "That's real believable Sokka." Aang said staring at him, "When's Toph supposed to be back?"

"Right now, Twinkle Toes," said Toph's familiar voice. The two boys turned around to see her working her way threw the rest of the branches and then using her earth bending to finally get threw and walk out into the small clearing. She was carrying a bag, which she threw to Aang.

"There's Appa's medicine," she said walking over and sitting next to them. She went silent after that.

"Well?!" Aang put up his hands and stared at Toph.

"What?"

Aang just stared at her mouth agape, "Katara! Did you find anything out about Katara," he looked at Sokka then back at Toph.

"Oh yea, sugar princess," Toph smiled but it was soon replaced with a serious face. She looked at both of them and sighed, "When I went to town and asked people if they had seen a girl in water bender clothing with brown hair, they said yes."

Toph looked down and Aang got annoyed by her silence and Sokka had also. Sokka stood up and paced around and then looked back at Toph.

"And? Do they know what happened?" Sokka wanted to know what happened to his sister now! He didn't want to have Toph going all quiet on them.

She looked up at him, sadness, worry, madness was all shown in her face and Sokka got scared. He went down on his knees so he and Toph were level.

"I talked to this lady who had seen a girl about a day ago with an older guy. She said the girl was acting a bit strange but she told me she didn't take much notice to it until the girl started screaming and kicking the man," she took a breath, "then she told me the man pulled out a knife and had pushed the girl to the ground- but the girl got up and started running away… which the man chased after her. And then…"

"And what?" Aang spoke. His hand was trembling by his side and his eyes were open in shock, "what happened Toph!?"

"He stabbed her," she said it above a whisper, "and then he started running away but he was killed by a fire nation guy," she closed her eyes tight trying to remember the name, "It was 'scar face'"

"Who?" Sokka was taken back by everything and now she starts making up names like 'scar face'. _Wait!_ _She_ _means Zuko._ "Zuko!"

"Yea that's his name," she nodded, "he killed the man and carried Katara onto his ship-"

"Wait!_ Zuko_ has Katara!?" Aang was trembling with anger and fear, "he probably let her die! And afterwards drank her blood!"

"Drank her blood?" Toph stared at him, "Don't get too worked up. Rumour's are going around saying that Katara is getting healed and that the Prince _himself_ is staying with her until the _operation _is finished."

Aang yelled in frustration and got up and walked away and Sokka had a blank look on his face- it was soon replaced with worry and fear.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sokka asked trying not to have his voice crack. Toph crawled over to him and put her hand on his back, "She'll be fine. Katara's a tough cookie."

Sokka smiled at Toph, "If she's being healed that's good… but what about if she isn't?" Toph didn't answer.

Aang came back, his eyes red and puffy. He was holding his staff in one hand. "We have to find Katara."

Three days passed since then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko woke up, stretching and yawning as he opened his eyes. He swung a leg over the bed and the other followed. He sat on the side of his bed, head hung, remembering he had to get Katara into another room… which, of course, was his bedroom.

He stood up and walked over to his large mahogany dresser and opened it up, pulling out a black underneath shirt, then everything else which contained the colours of: gold and red, expect amour. He got dressed and when he was finished he walked over to his bathroom.

He cleaned his face. _There has to be somewhere else she can go. Nope just my bedroom. This sucks. How am I going to get her to actually agree to come? Force is always an answer… but I don't want to force her. Wait why do I care? She's just a stupid girl who's friends with the Avatar._

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of thoughts. He dried his face with his golden red towel and headed for the bedroom door. Before he left he grabbed a small bag and put it in his pocket. This is going to be one loud morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara woke by Hito shaking her gently. She looked up and smiled at him, then rolled over very slowly trying to make the least pain possible, then closed her eyes again.

Hito shook her again. "Lady Katara you must wake up. Prince Zuko will be here soon to talk about were you will be taken today".

Katara opened her eyes and let out a low grunting noise. "Why can't he wait until later," Katara then remembered that this was Hito's room- It was small but still his room, "Hito I'm sorry- It's just that-"

Hito chuckled, "Its fine, Its fine," he helped her sit up in the bed, trying not to have pain overcome her but she kept wincing and when they were done she was panting and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Hito," she smiled at him. He smiled back, "You're very welcome Lady Katara".

"You can just call me Katara, Hito".

"No, No. Its shows respect to the Lady and shows that we are gentlemen," he nodded his head and smiled a warm smile. Katara smiled back, her eyes shining blue.

Hito and Katara chatted for 10 minutes until Zuko had showed up and walked threw the door, with Iroh by his side. He looked at Katara and she just stared back at him.

"I'll leave my lord," Hito bowed then walked out of the room and waited outside.

Katara watched him leave and wished he hadn't. She looked at Zuko, sending daggers at him. "Well," she snapped at him and he cocked one eyebrow up.

"Well," he had a blank look on his face, "I've figured out a place for you to go."

"And that would be _where_?" she crossed her arms and still stared at him, her voice had a bit of edge on it, "the prison?"

"No," Zuko said, watching her stare at him with those _eyes. She wants to kill me… but she's kind of cute when she's angry- Wait! What? She's a stupid water peasant she's not the least attractive._

Katara had watched Zuko wrinkle his nose, she didn't think much of it. "One of the other ships?"

"No," he smirked, he would wait until she gave up and then he would tell her and he would watch her freak out- but he still didn't want to have to hear her screaming and have to figure out a way to get her into his bedroom- _Wait. How am I going to get her into my bedroom- she can hardly walk._

"Zuko!" Katara looked at him annoyed, what was he daydreaming?

"What?" he snapped at her, even though he probably shouldn't have, he was the one lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear what she said.

She rolled her eyes, "Is there any rooms on_ this _ship I could go on?" the same answer came, 'No'. "Then what the kitchen? The hallway!" her voice had risen, "Or maybe even-"

"My bedroom?" Zuko said interrupting her sentence. He watched her widen her eyes in disbelief and he grinned to himself- but of course the screaming was sure to come.

"What?!" she practically screamed it. Zuko and Iroh flinched at the sound and they watched as she jerked herself upwards causing another scream, much louder, to erupt from her. Iroh was already going to her aid and Zuko went to the other side to help her.

_Stupid girl. It's like she totally forgot she had a major cut… but I guess I would have to, if someone told me I had to sleep with the person that was keeping me prisoner_.

Katara whole body had sharp pains going threw it. Her stomach felt like she was jabbed with the knife again. She saw Zuko and his Uncle coming to her aid and at that time she really didn't care who helped her.

Iroh placed his hand on her back and rubbed it and Zuko got a bagful of ice. He walked over, pulled down the covers and laid it softly on her stomach where the cut was. When he did this she gripped his hand and squeezed. His hand hurt and her nails were digging into it- she must be in a lot of pain. She breathed out a long breath and let go of Zuko's hand.

"Better?" asked Iroh's soft worried voice.

She nodded and looked at Iroh and smiled, she said 'thank you,' and then she looked at Zuko and just glared at him. She turned her head and didn't say anything. Her hands were shaking and her stomach still cringed with pain. She let out deeps breaths, trying to get he breathing steady.

"What no thanks?" Zuko was annoyed. She didn't say anything, just looked back at him, "Whatever, like I really care."

She glared at him. "You can't," she put on an evil stare on him, "What are you some hormonal boy who wants to have a _defenceless_ girl in his bed so you can do _stuff_?"

"What?! I would never!" he was so mad, he started to feel his body temperature rise. He wanted to blast her with fire for saying that. How could she think _he_ would do that to _her_? "There's no other place for you to go! I'm not going to do _stuff_."

"_Sicko,_" Katara looked at him and smirked, "I'm not going- you can't make me."

"You have to!" Zuko yelled and threw up his hands which gave a spark of fire and then died out again, he saw his uncle in the corner of his eye put on a worried look. He yelled in frustration, "You can't stay in Hito's room! And there is _no_ other place for you to go."

"Well if you hadn't kidnapped me we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara yelled back. She wanted to get up and hit him.

"If hadn't _kidnapped_ you, you would be dead!" he shouted back. He turned his back to her. Trying not to blast her with his fire bending. He took deep breaths trying to cool down. When he finally turned back around she looked at him- not with madness or frustration but with sad eyes.

"You're right," she bent her head down, "I would be dead."

He stood there shocked. Did she just say he was right? The person he had just been called a sicko by. He didn't know what to say.

"But you still kidnapped and have me as your prisoner!" she looked back up and pointed a finger at him, eyes filled with anger again but he could still see sadness.

Of course, she was yelling again. What did he think she was going to do- give him an apology and a thank you? He did- he wanted a thank you for saving her life. Rage boiled inside him, his body temperature rising again. He knew Katara and Uncle could feel the heat coming off his body, he knew they knew that he was mad.

Katara felt the heat- she grew scared that he would fire bend on her. But the worry made her yell at him because it was the only thing she could think of doing. "I'm your prisoner and want me to go and hop in your bed and sleep with you! You don't have any emotions and don't think straight. You don't love _anyone_-"

Zuko slammed her against the wall, nails digging into her skin. His hands started burning making Katara flinch at the heat. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again!" He pushed her harder against the wall.

Katara felt the burning hands on her skin. It hurt like hell, her eyes started watering. Zuko just glared at her, like he wanted to murder her- and she thought that he was.

"Zuko! Stop your hurting me! Please!" Katara felt a tear roll down her cheek, "STOP!" she screamed it in his face and he pulled away from her, "you were hurting me," she whispered and gave one glance at him and started to cry, holding herself In her arms.

"Zuko," Iroh's voice came.

"Don't start Uncle," he said. Watching Katara he felt regret rise in him, but he pushed it back down, hiding it from himself. He walked away from her looking for Hito.

Iroh stayed back and walked up to her. "I'm sorry Katara. My nephew has a temper and sometimes he," he looked at her and felt hurt for her, "lets it out the wrong way."

Katara sniffed and didn't look at Iroh. She knew he was much better than Zuko but right now she wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry," he walked over to the table and picked up a white cream, "put this on the burns, it will make them heal faster."

He soon left, feeling very bad for Katara. He wished he had done something but Zuko had told him very clearly just to stand there and do _nothing _He was there if_ katara _hadhurt herself,not if_ Zuko _had hurt her_. _Next time he'll do something- he'll make sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko walked out of the room angry. It seems like whenever he leaves Katara he's in a much bad mood than he was when he had come in. He spotted Hito and walked over to him, taking out the small bag he had taken before he left his room, he shoved it in Hito's hands.

"Put that in Katara's drinking water. It's a sleeping powder, It will dissolve, so It'll look like perfectly clear normal water. She's not cooperating and I need some way to get her into my room."

Hito raised his eyebrows, then quickly put on a neutral face. He took the bag, bowed to Zuko, muttered a quick, "yes prince Zuko," and scurried off to his room which Iroh was just leaving.

Zuko waited in the hall until she fell asleep. Trying to rid his anger. Trying to rid his thoughts. _You don't love anyone- _Katara's voice rang in his head. She didn't know anything. She didn't know his past. His mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hito offered Katara a glass of water and she took it gratefully. She said a quick 'thank you,' and drank the water, feeling the refreshing liquid slide down her throat. She drank the whole cup and Hito took it and placed it on the table. Her burns had subsided when she had put on the cream Iroh gave her. Her shoulders and back still hurt though, from where Zuko had slammed her. And her stomach throbbed. _It always_ _throbs._

Katara felt a wave of sleepiness overcome her. Then another. She tried staying awake and upright but she quickly found herself falling closing her eyes and falling asleep. _Why am I so tired? _She then fell fully asleep- going into a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how'd you guys like it? YoU KnOw ThE DriLL. Push the purple button and review. Thanks to everyone who has replied- the more replies the quicker the next chapter will be up! You guys get me motivated. 5th chapter coming! Might take me longer than the rest or maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Blurs of red and black, gold and silver, yellow and green, blue and brown Then white clouded her vision. It was so bright, she found herself desperately trying to look away but everywhere she looked it was blinding. She didn't know you could hurt this bad, her whole body had a tremendous pain going threw it. And the light… it just got brighter- mocking her, watching her squeal in pain. Then it went pitch black. And someone was screaming… the screams got louder and louder. Oh God she wanted to die._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was panicking. He had no clue what to do. He had woken because Katara had been breathing very heavy. He hadn't really thought anything to it, just thought she was having a hot flash or even a nightmare. He had sat on the bed watching her, waiting until the breathing subsided but it never did- it only got worse. She started shaking violently, he could see her eyes were darting back and forth under her eyelids- and her breathing only worsened.

He had jumped off the bed to go to her side. He shook her gently, saying her name- trying to wake her. He put his hand over her forehead, _Holy shit, it's burning_. He shook her with more force, yelling her name. He tried to hold down her arms, but it made her squeal in pain. He loosened his grip and looked around the room.

He could splash water on her- but that could make it worse. He looked down as she yelled up in pain and started shaking even more. He yelled her name, shaking her roughly. As he was about to go run to the door for a doctor, she started screaming.

Screaming in fear and pain. He panicked. Was she allergic to the sleeping powder? Was it because of her injury? An infection? He ran to the door, trying to unlock but his hands were fumbling.

"_Damn It," _heyelled in his head_._ He finally unlocked the locks and yanked it open. The guard outside the door looked at him, as if saying _"What the_ _hell?"_ as Katara's screams echoed down the hallway.

"GET A DOCTOR!" Zuko yelled, the guard a little taken back, "NOW!"

The guard hesitated for a moment but quickly nodded and ran down the hallway to find the nearest doctor.

Zuko turned back and ran to Katara who was trembling and screaming. Her arms flailing everywhere. He held her in his arms and rocked back and forth with her.

"It's ok. I'm here katara, it's going to be fine. I'm here. It's gonna be fine," he said small soothing words to her. She stopped screaming and her trembling had gone down. "I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Around two hours later, Zuko was pacing outside his room. They didn't take Katara any where else for the fact she would start screaming even more when they tried to pick her up and bring her somewhere else and that Hito's room wasn't any better.

He didn't know why he was so worried about the girl. All she was, was a prisoner to help him catch the Avatar. She was a stupid water peasant girl. It angered him that he cared.

"_I don't care. You're just worried that something will happen to her and you wont have anything to help you catch the Avatar,"_ But even when he told himself that he didn't believe it.

His thoughts ran away when five of the best doctors on the ship walked out of the room. They hurried over to him. He stood up straight and gave them a small nod. They replied with a bow.

"What is wrong with the girl?" Zuko tilted his head up a bit, he put his emotions away to not let them see that he could _actually_ care for this girl.

None of them answered what had just happened to the water bender. He kept getting more and more frustrated. They were just looking at one another, worried looks on their faces, trying to see who would go up and face their prince.

Finally one of them spoke up. He had greasy black hair and ember eyes. "Prince Zuko," he gave a small bow then straightened back up, "For now we don't know exactly what happened to the girl. The sleeping powder you gave her, we checked and nothing seemed wrong with it and most people aren't allergic to it- especially water benders because they are familiar with the ingredients, but it is possible.

"But we don't suspect anything with the sleeping powder because the symptoms of an allergic reaction was not shown."

Zuko nodded his head, taking in the information. _If it wasn't the sleeping powder then what? _"A infection from the cut?"

"Its possible, but we couldn't see how it would have been an infection, Prince Zuko. It has been taken very well care of and no sign of infection at all. There's the chance that something got into her bloodstream and made this happened but we highly doubt it".

"So what happened?!" Zuko flared in frustration. His eyes shown with anger and his emotions were showing. He regretted and quickly put himself back together. He still showed anger but no other emotion.

"We- we think that it may have been something with the brain." the doctor looked at Zuko with some fear, "as for we couldn't find anything really wrong. And her eyes were darting back and forth, showing that she was dreaming when all of this happened. The pain that was produced by the injury she has, could send waves to the brain making her have a nightmare which didn't just have the images but the pain. Zuko sighed. _Just a nightmare._He asked the question he was somewhat dreading.

"Will she be ok?"

The doctors looked at him uncertain. "Were sure she will be fine, but if these nightmares keep happening it could disrupt her real life- when she's awake. And they could send more pain to her".

Zuko wasn't relieved anymore. Yes there nightmares- but there deadly, or that's what he thought, maybe he was just over reacting.

One of the doctors saw his worry and decided to tell him soe good news. "The girl is fine right now, much better. We think she was waking when we left the room".

Zuko looked at him and said his thanks. He dismissed them. _Why am I worrying so much? Why am I worrying about the enemy?_

He let out a loud breath and his uncle showed out of no-where.

"Worrying about the girl?" his uncle asked. Zuko was a bit startled by the sudden appearance of his uncle. Iroh saw this and chuckled to himself.

"No. Why would I _ever_ worry about some stupid water bender," Zuko snarled at him, but he could see his uncle didn't believe him, "Ok your right. But I'm worrying because if something happens to her, I wont have anything to get the Avatar to come," this time he didn't even believe his own words.

"What about Revenge?" Iroh smirked at him. He knew he cared about this girl and it amused him to watch his nephew battle his guy emotions. But he wished that he would find it out soon.

"What _about_ revenge?"

"If something were to happen to the girl, the Avatar would want revenge," his uncle said, "would he not?"

"I didn't think about that," mumbled Zuko, turning around and walking to his room- away from his irritating uncle.

Iroh laughed, "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko opened his door and walked threw it. Locking it up once again he turned around, only to find a calm looking Katara staring at him, but when he looked in her eyes he could see the trace of anger- of hate. It disappointed him.

He stood there, not knowing what to do. She just stared at him. She was sitting up and he wondered how long it took her to get like that- and if there was anymore pain in the process.

"Why?" one word escaped Katara's mouth and it made shivers run down his spine, but he still stood tall.

"Why _what_," he said it a bit harsh and he wanted to slap himself but he just stood there, staring at her as she did the same.

"Why did you do it to me?" her face was emotionless and scared him. And it hurt him that she thought he did this to her.

"I didn't do _anything_ to you," he took a step forward and he saw anger and fear cross her eyes, he stopped moving, "when you were sleeping, pain from your injury sent waves to your brain making you have a nightmare."

"A _nightmare_?" She looked at him as if he was stupid, "You think a nightmare made me scream in pain, made me burn, made me hear terrifying screaming. You think a nightmare did that!?"

She was getting up from the bed, he could see her fighting away the pain. He wanted to help but it would probably make matters worse. "And do you think a nightmare brought me into _your_ bedroom."

She stared at him, she was standing up ten feet away from him. Anger poured onto her face.

"I had to, there was no where else for you to go with your injury," his voice was calm, looking at her trying to see if she was about to collapse with the pain but she didn't.

"Let me sleep in the hallway- the prison!" she threw up her arms and winced in pain but still put it away, trying to forget it, "Its better then here- with _you_."

"You would have died!" he shouted, now anger was over taking him- like it usually did. Fire blared in his eyes.

She stood her ground, "So you go and do this to me, even though you don't want be to die."

"I didn't do anything to you!" He took a step forward wanting to hit her. _She didn't know what happened, she has no clue._

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She was scared that he was going to hit her- she didn't want anymore pain. She saw him stop in his tracks and look at her, he lowered his hands and he saw the fear in her eyes and her body was trembling.

He looked down, mad at himself. "I didn't hurt you, I didn't do anything," he looked up at her and she saw the honesty in his eyes, she saw the hurt.

"_It's ok. I'm here katara, it's going to be fine. I'm here. It's gonna be fine," Zuko's warm voice said. "I'm here."_

She remembered him saying those words. Guilt filled her. "I know you didn't hurt me," she took a few steps toward him so they were standing right in front of the other. "I know".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh sat outside his nephews room. He had heard Katara's scream come threw the door, even thought it was muffled, he knew it was a scream of fear. Then everything had gone quiet.

He prayed that his nephew controlled his anger and not had hit the poor girl. Even when Zuko got mad at him and hit his shoulder or something it would hurt, but that wasn't even half of what his nephew could do. Zuko didn't ever hit his uncle full blast unless he was uncontrollably angry- but with other people-

Iroh didn't want think about it. He just prayed the girl was ok..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was shocked by Katara's words. They had looked into one another eyes for a moment but Katara looked away after a few seconds.

"Do I have to sleep here," she left off the words, _with you_. She turned away from him.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Cant I sleep on the couch, " she turned her body towards the couch. She already knew the answer, No, because of her injury- the couch was not to be laid on especially someone In her condition, a bad stab wound and pain filled nightmares. "Well what about if you sleep on it."

"Im not going to sleep on the couch," Zuko sounded annoyed, she wanted to laugh at it.

She slowly made her way over to the bed again. She sat down wincing again at the pain and finally looked at him. "You better not touch me during the night," she looked at him, "you with your boy hormones."

"What! Im not like other boys," here she goes accusing him of something he's hasn't done, "I'm not going to _touch_ you."

"You better not," she smirked at him, "and you are like other boys- you have hormonal problems."

He looked at her, mouth agape- why was she talking about his hormones? "I'm not like other boys. I'm on a ship 24/7 away from girls."

"Well now your in the same bed as a girl," she still stared at him as she pushed herself up the bed, trying to pull up the covers very slowly, sometimes showing pain, "so that's not a excuse anymore."

He wished she wouldn't stare at him like that. He turned around and headed back for the door, "I'm not going to do anything to you during the night," he started unlocking the locks.

"Sure," She watched him unlock the last lock, "that better be the truth."

He opened the door and looked at her one more time, "It is the truth. Don't do any thing while I'm gone." With that he was out the door and gone.

_What can I do,_ thought Katara. She laid down, wondering if she should fall asleep again or not. She thought against it. She looked at the room. It was actually pretty nice. The bed was covered in red and gold silk sheets and six big pillows. There was a bathroom in far right corner of the room- which looked pretty big. There was a huge magony dresser in the left corner of the room. The door was straight ahead. The golden red couch was on the left of her. She looked at everything and while she was doing this she fell asleep. Not a nightmare but a soft normal dream.

All she remembered was hearing the words run in her head- "_It's ok. I'm here katara, it's going to be fine. I'm here. It's gonna be fine," _From Zuko's warm voice trying to calm her_ "I'm here."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Appa wasn't getting any better. They saw only small recovery from his health, but other than that he wasn't getting better- therefore he couldn't fly. And if he couldn't fly, they weren't able to find Katara.

Aang wasn't able to use his staff because it wasn't working properly because Sokka was practicing with his boomerang and it somehow made a rip in the cloth of the staff and chipped a bit of the wood. Aang was mad at Sokka for awhile but let it go. Toph kept going back to the village to get more medicine for Appa and was trying to find more information on what Zuko was doing to Katara- but nobody knew.

Aand was getting very fustrated and Sokka was also. It made him beyond angry and mad to know that _Zuko_ had his little sister and god knows what he was doing to her, It made him shudder at the thought- he would kill him if he did _anything_ to her, if he _ever_ touched her.

It made them all worry about how long Appa would be sick. They needed to leave now- but it just wasn't happening.

"Soon," Aang told himself, "soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here's Chapter 5! Sorry for not getting it up quick, I had a very busy week and wasn't able to get to a computer for days. Hopefully you guys like it and more importantly hopefully all of my faithful readers are still reading the story. I know I said the more reviews the quicker I get it up and that always is true except for that week- I had family up and was out of town and stuff but now, Im totally free! So Review! Chapter 6 will be up!

Oh and Katara dosent have healing powers yet- she hasnt figured it out yet, she'll figure it out later into the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next time Katara woke up, it was nearing night time. She laid there groggy, not opening her eyes. She was still tired. She was happy she didn't have a nightmare again. When she thought about it she never dreamt at all, not like she cared, but she did like dreaming. She stopped thinking about her dreams when she heard a noise from somewhere in the room. She cracked open her eyes, only to have them go wider as she saw Zuko standing in the front of the room with his back to her. He had his baggy night pants on, but his chest was bare. He had a towel in his hand, drying off his hair.

"_He must have taken a shower,"_ she thought. She watched him. She had to admit, he was pretty good looking. Actually he was hot. His body was in really good shape and he had great muscles. His black hair was down and was ruffled in places from him trying to dry it. She looked away as she realized what she was thinking,_ "What am I saying! I must be delusional!" _but when she looked back at him, she knew what she saw and was thinking was real.

Zuko felt someone's gaze on him and knew Katara must have waked up. He smirked and dried the rest of his hair. It was still damp but he wanted to see the look on her face. He turned around to find Katara gazing at him, their eyes met for a second but she quickly looked away and started to blush. He smirked at her but couldn't help but blush a bit himself.

"Have nothing better to look at?" Zuko teased, he turned around and threw the towel over near the wall by the door. He thought he had heard her mumble 'shut up' but he didn't say a remark. He turned back around to head for the windows, only to find Katara staring at him.

"What?" he cocked an eyebrow up.

She kept on staring at him. He was getting annoyed and he let out a snort and headed for the windows. He started to shut the curtain to the massive window when he heard her speak up.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" she asked watching him close the rest of the curtain. He glanced at her for a moment then looked away and headed for the other window.

"Like what?" he was getting even more annoyed. Everything they were saying was a question. He reached over and grabbed the side of the curtain and started to drag it over the window.

"Without a shirt," she said it a bit lower and when he looked back up, she was watching herself fiddle with her hands. He felt his body heat warm up and Katara must have felt it cause she tensed and looked up at him with a worried look.

"_I'm not going to hurt you,"_ he thought. "Yea. I don't wear a shirt when I go to bed."

He felt relieved when she figured out he wasn't mad with her and wasn't about to hit her and saw her relaxed, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes!" she blurted out, "Why wouldn't it bother me? Its bad enough having to sleep in the same bed with the person that's keeping me prisoner. And now I figure out he's sleeping half naked next to me!"

He was in shock. _"half naked?"_ Katara was blushing now and he didn't notice himself blushing either. "I'm not half naked! I just have my shirt off."

"Exactly," Katara crossed her arms, "half naked."

"Well, get used to it, cause I sleep like this every night and I'm not changing," he walked over to the bed, averting his eyes away from Katara to his side of the bed.

Katara gaped at him, "Why cant you wear a shirt!?"

"Because the night gets to hot," he peeled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, "remember, were on a fire nation ship and I'm a fire bender."

She just gave a huff and looked away from him. She really didn't want him to get in the bed. When he had started walking over to it she started feeling awkward. She was glad that the bed was pretty big though_. "But not that big to keep him away from me."_

She felt him lay down and pull the covers half way up on him and saw out of the corner of her eye him grab the candle from a little table near the bed and blow it out. They were in total darkness then and she started to tense up.

"You better not do _anything_ to me during the night," she said in a warning tone. She moved her body farther away from him, making pain come, but luckily it went as fast as it came.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he rolled his eyes. Like he would think of doing something to her during the night. Would he? He actually slapped himself at the thought. He would never take advantage of a girl.

"Zuko?" Katara heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and wondered what happened.

Zuko tensed, "What?" he said a bit to harshly.

"Are you ok?"

His body weakened as he heard her soft voice. Why was she wondering if he was ok? It seems like she hates him. "Yes," he rolled onto his side, "go to sleep."

She sighed and felt his warmth radiating of his body and she was drawn towards it. She yelled at herself, she just tolled herself that she was a bit cold and was drawn to the heat- not Zuko. She shifted in the bed and mumbled something.

Zuko listened to her and was sure he heard her say 'good night.' He unconsciously smiled and whispered 'good night Katara".

They both feel asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was so warm. She felt refreshed and she felt… arms around her. Her eyes shot open. Zuko was pressed up against her from behind and had his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was cradled in the nook of her neck and she could hear him breathing in and out softly. She panicked. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it made him pull her back tighter. She squeaked his name. When he didn't do anything she said his name louder and she heard him say, 'hmmm…'

_This is not funny. Oh god he's holding me- he told me he wasn't going to pull any of this stuff!_

She yelled his name and he jumped behind her. When he realized what was happening he quickly let go of her and she scrambled away to the other side of the bed. He was in shock of what he was doing- he told her he wasn't going to do anything like this! But at the same time he hated that her warmth was gone.

She was panting. The whole thing just made her heart race and her breathing go fast. "You told me you weren't going to do anything!" she yelled full force and pointed a finger at him.

Zuko was still in shock but he flicked out of it. "I was asleep! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"What! How can you not know? Your on the other side of the bed and you don't know that you somehow crawled over to me and held me in your-"

She stopped suddenly at the word and looked down, "-arms."

He couldn't help but blush. He was happy that she wasn't looking at him. "Im sorry," he looked down, "I honestly didn't know."

She didn't say anything to him and he got angry. "Do you really think I would purposely anything to you!"

She looked up, "Yes. You are a teen boy," she stared straight into his eyes, "And part of the fire nation."

Zuko was invisibly slapped across the face when she said the last part. He gritted his teeth, "What the hell does that mean."

She regretted saying that. Oh god she wished she hadn't said that. Zuko was glaring at her with a scowl on his face and rage in his eyes. "Nothing," she mumbled.

He laughed at the word and it made Katara shiver. "Nothing?! What the _hell_ did you mean?"

She felt his body heat rise very quickly and felt herself beginning to sweat. She saw a flicker of fire form out of his hand- luckily it wasn't that close to the bed sheets. She couldn't breath- was he going to burn her? Was he that mad he was going to hurt her?

Another spark erupted from his hand and she let out a cry. "Please!" she dropped down to a whisper, "don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Zuko watched her tremble in fear. He was so angry at her, he was actually about to hit her with a burning hot hand if she didn't answer him- and if he had heard the answer, what would he have done then? He was still angry but knew now what he was doing.

"Then tell me what you meant."

She heard his voice gentle down but she knew he was still pissed at her. "This!" she pointed at him with a trembling finger, "You'll do anything to get what you want, even if it means hurting someone else emotionally or physically! Your whole nation is like that, that's why were in this stupid war! Because of your stupid nation!"

She gasped at what she had just said and covered her mouth. She started trembling, not knowing what he was going to do.

His anger over took him and a huge flame of fire erupted from his hand. "You think because I'm part of the fire nation, I'll do anything to inflict pain on someone?!" he yelled. He got off the bed and quickly went to her side where she was trying to back away from. "You think the Fire Nation is stupid? That were just people trying to hurt everyone?" he pushed her down roughly on the bed and he grabbed her throat. He bent down and whispered, "Do you think _I'm_ stupid Katara?"

Her neck was burning, she couldn't breath. Everything he was saying he was doing the opposite of! He said that their not monsters but here he is burning her- inflicting pain on her.

"Stop" she barely was able to say it, "I-I can't breath."

He took his grip off of her and backed away. He saw the imprint of his once-burning hand on her neck. He watched her choke for air and roll onto her side curling up.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tears trickling down her face, "I'm sorry."

It slowly dawned on him that he was inflicting pain on her- he wasn't letting her breath! Everything he had just said, he had just proved was untrue. Katara was right. He watched her cry and heard her keep saying 'im sorry.'

He felt so bad. He felt like daggers were piercing his skin. He walked up to her crying form on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. From his touch she quickly curled up tighter in a ball

"No! Please. Don't." she let out another cry, "Im sorry." Zuko took his hand from her shoulder.

"Katara?"

She cringed at his voice. But she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he was the one saying it this time, "I'm really sorry."

She heard him turn away and head for the dresser. Her neck was still burning and she couldn't breathe properly. She still was gasping for air, it felt like the heat was making her throat swell.

She hadn't heard Zuko come back. "Drink this."

She didn't look up.

"Its water."

With that she looked up and grabbed greedily for the drink. He helped her up and to her surprise she didn't fight back, she just wanted to drink the water. When she was sitting up she quickly gulped down the water and when she sighed relief as she felt her throat being soothed.

"Katara?" she heard Zuko's voice. It was full of concern.

"_Stop acting_", she thought. She didn't look at him, she just stared at the cup in her hands that once held water.

"Im sorry," Zuko hated this. Why did he let his anger over take him? She was telling the truth- every part of it was the truth. And he let his anger out on her and now she hates him more than ever. "Katara… Im so sorry."

"That's not good enough," she looked at him. She looked in his eyes and saw only but concern and hope to be forgiven, but Zuko saw opposite. He saw hatred, rage and… fear?

Oh, how he wanted to hit himself over and over. The next words she said made him speechless.

"Im just your stupid prisoner, right? Why do you care?" he looked at her, He couldn't handle this. He headed for the door and unlocked, swinging it open he stepped out and slammed it behind him. Leaving Katara alone and hurt.

Her words kept re-running threw his head. 'Im just your stupid prisoner, right? Why did you care?'. He couldn't answer the question. Why did he care?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ok here's Chapter 6. Im sorry if its bad or whatever but Im so tired and I had to finish it tonight… its like 3:00 in the morning. I had to finish… Chapter 7 will be up. So anyway, Hope you guys like it! Poor Katara she just keeps getting hurt. I promise things will get better with them soon- maybe not in chapter 7 or 8 but in 9 maybe? Really I don't know. Things could happen in chapter 7… im tired. Night everyone, Review!!

Oh and read my short story- love is deadly. Its only like 500 words. Its sad but the idea popped into my head and I had to write it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Katara sat there on the edge of the bed. She really didn't know what to do. Everything that had just happened kept re-running in her head. The images of him, of the anger, the fire, the hatred… the want to be forgiven. Her vision became blurry, she wasn't looking at anything in particular- just space and so everything around her started to blur. And the worst part was, she missed the warmth he gave off and felt loss when she had scrambled away.

Why had she opened her mouth? The whole time she knew it really wasn't his fault that they ended waking up like that- but she needed to yell at something. Everything that has happened has made her confused and angry. And she has been yelling at him for everything.

Yes he took her prisoner, but he saved her life. And he didn't just take her and throw her into the prison. He let her stay in his room, on his soft comfortable bed. He has been sure that her stab wound has been carefully kept clean and that no infection made it way threw. And she knew he had worried for her when that terrible nightmare had happened. But that was it- Why?! Why has he worried for her? Why does he care?

Though everything that had just happened clouded her mind. He had let his anger overwhelm himself and almost killed her. He defiantly wasn't caring for her then. Katara placed her hand to her neck and felt the burn. It was still warm and her throat felt like a bee had gone in there and stung multiple times. But the look on his face when he realized what he was doing left her speechless but made her have thousands of questions float threw her head. She just didn't get.

'_And your part of the Fire Nation,'_ how stupid was she to actually say that? Right at that moment when she had spoke those words; it was like she had signed her self up for a death sentence.

She didn't know if she hated him. She felt a bit sad for him that he couldn't keep his own anger down- that he had to regret it after he had done whatever he had done.

She stopped looking into space and everything around her went back to its normal non- blurry self. How could she say she didn't hate him? He just tried to kill her! Why did she have to always be so forgiving? Everything was making her so confused, she started to cry. She didn't know what to do, what to think. She bent her head and covered her hands over her face and just cried

She almost didn't hear the sound of knocking at the bedroom door over her loud cries. She was startled by the sudden appearance of another person that she started choking on air.

"Lady Katara?" the worried and very familiar voice came from outside the door, another knock came but was more louder and urgent, "Lady Katara are you ok?"

Katara looked up at the door with happy uncertain eyes.

"Hito? Is that you?" Katara's voice cracked from the crying. She quickly wiped her tears and hoped he wouldn't notice she had been crying.

"Yes it is I, Hito," his voice came again. It was friendly and warm and full of concern, "Are you alright Lady Katara?"

"Yes," she pulled herself up, only to come crashing back down onto the bed from the pain and yelling out.

"Lady!?" Hito's startled voice came, "I'm coming in."

She heard him unlock the door and fling it open. She started to sit back up again only to find gentle hands guiding her back up in the sitting position. _How the hell did he get over here so quick? _She looked up at him and smiled and said thank you, but she saw his eyes widen and knew he was looking at the burnt mark Zuko had given her earlier today.

"What happened?" he said now looking in her eyes. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not, but she felt like she couldn't and tried telling him in least amount of detail.

She couldn't keep staring at him like that and looked away. "Zuko and I had a fight," she looked back up to him and he was the one to look away. She heard him say, 'oh.'

"I see," he nodded his head and she saw that he was hurt that she was hurt- especially because the reason was by his prince.

They sat in silence for a few moments when Katara wondered how he had gotten in and why he was here.

"Hito?"

"Yes," he sat down next to her and looked at her, his eyes drifting to the burn mark but quickly blinked and was now looking at her face.

"How did you get in?" she asked with curiosity, her voice cracking in parts from the still burning mark- made by _Zuko_.

"Oh!" he quickly jumped up from the bed and startling Katara, "how silly of me to forget. Prince Zuko-," he stopped short by the name of his prince but quickly started talking again, "was requesting for people to volunteer to come and give you food, medicine and all the necessities you need and when I heard this I told him myself that I would be honoured to do it."

Katara was grateful that he had volunteered, she wouldn't want anyone else to come and give her the things she needed. "Thank you Hito! I happy you did that."

He put on a smile and nodded. "I have your breakfast outside the door. I put it down when I heard you in pain. I'll go get it."

She watched Hito scurry over to the door and watched him hurry threw it to retrieve her breakfast… And then it hit her. Who _exactly_ had put sleeping powder in her drink? She had heard the doctors talking about it before they had left her that day she had the nightmare. Was it… Hito?

She didn't know why all of a sudden it came to her, but it did and now it was raging threw her head. If it was Hito could she trust him with her food? Did he actually care for her at all? Zuko had probably told him to do it- and he went threw with it. They were all the same! They always hurt you one way or another. She felt like crying again, Hito was the only she felt like she could trust and now she goes and figures this.

"_It might not be him,"_ she thought as she saw Hito coming back into the room holding a tray, smiling at her, "_but there's nobody else who could have done it."_ She remembered sitting in Hito's bed after Zuko had left and only a few minutes later Hito had come into the room and had given her a drink… and she drank it. Now she really felt like crying but somehow she kept it in.

Hito placed the tray on the bed beside her. "Now be careful, the eggs are still a bit hot," he said and she looked down at the food. There were eggs, and orange and a glass of milk. She wondered if anything was wrong with them and she also wondered why Zuko hadn't ordered for her to be given just a piece of burnt toast.

She just stared at them trying to see if there was any kind of trace that any drugs had been put in them. Hito must of noticed that she was looking at them funny and waiting a bit to long to dig into a real meal she really hasn't had for about a week because he did a small cough and said, "Aren't you hungry Lady Katara?"

She looked at him, looking at his yellow golden eyes and the one thing she thought was- _Fire Nation. _She was going to ask him- and it was going to hurt him and her.

"Who put the sleeping powder in my drink?" her voice had hope in it- hope that he would say it wasn't him. But she watched him freeze and it was apparent that he was shocked by the sudden question and her _hope_ she had, was slowly draining away.

"And why would you want to know?" Hito replied, trying to overcome his shock and that was of course was the only thing his mind registered and when he said it over in his mind he wish he took it back. Hito never knew why he cared for everyone. Ever since he was a child he thought everyone needed to be cared for and should always have a second chance- even the other nations. He never understood it though, his father was a very proud power-hungry fire nation citizen and his other siblings only thought of the Fire Nation and not of any of the other Nations- they looked down on them, thought they were scum- except him. Though his mother never really said anything about the other nations- but one day he had found drawings of all four nations, they were beautiful- elegant, detailed and simple and they inspired him so much.

And then a couple days before his mother had died she had come up to him and told him, "Hito you must listen to what Im about to say," she watched him nod his head, "Treat everyone with care and friendship. We are all the same, the only thing that separates us is our elements and even then we are more alike then we could ever imagine. Everyone has family, has friends, emotions, has a mind- do you understand Hito?" he nodded his head because he did, but he didn't know why she was telling him this all of a sudden when she usually had never said anything about that. Now he knew. His mother knew she was going to do die and made sure that he knew what she knew. All his thoughts washed away as Katara's startled voice rang in his head.

"What do you mean, 'why would I want to know'? Someone had put sleeping powder in _my_ drink and made me end up _here_," she threw up her hands, "in your _prince's_ room and guess what Hito, I have a strong suspicion it was you."

He swallowed hard and hung his head. The sound of her voice made his heart sank and he knew he could to lie to this girl, "Your right. It was me. But you must trust me, I feel very bad about it! It's just that Prince Zuko had asked me and I can't disobey his orders!"

Katara watched him confess and try to say he was sorry and she felt like he truly was. "How- How can I trust you Hito? Especially now that you're handling my food and everything."

"I know I've hurt you but it was only for that time. It seemed like you weren't going to move at all which was angering the Prince and I'm sorry to say but I was in need of my bed. I promise this food and the rest of the food I bring you will have nothing in it."

"but what if Zuko asks you to put something in it?" katara asked trying to believe what he was saying.

"Then I will not bring it up to you and hopefully you'll know that something's wrong with it when I don't bring your food."

Katara removed her gaze from him and looked at the food and then hung her head, "I- I don't know what to believe Hito. I believe you but I believed you before and you did that." She looked up at Hito and the same look to be forgiven that Zuko had shone in his face. She sighed, "I forgive you but I have to be honest- I'm going to be wary."

Hito sighed to, "Thank you lady Katara, I fully understand why you would be wary, I am sorry for everything that has happened," Katara knew he wasn't just talking about the sleeping powder.

She nodded her head and looked at the food. "I promise with all my heart on my mothers grave there is nothing wrong with it."

'_On my mothers grave,'_ so Hito's mom is gone too- that's something they have in common.

"Ok I believe you," said Katara, '_For Now'. _She took a moment to pick up the fork and stab the eggs. She brought it up to her mouth and smelled it- it didn't smell funny, but it could be odourless. She hesitated but finally put it in her mouth and chewed and then with a bit more hesitation, swallowed.

She waited a few moments and she felt fine, exept when she swallowed and it burned, but she knew that was only because of the burn. She took another bite and she still felt fine. She felt Hito's eyes staring at her and it made her a bit uncomfortable but she kept eating. She was half way threw her eggs when she reached for the glass of milk and took a sip, swishing it in her mouth before swallowing. She decided then, she would wait until Hito left before she eat the rest of her breakfast and she also wanted to see if anything happened to herself in that time being.

She looked up and Hito stared at her- it was weird. "I'm going to stop eating, do you mind if I keep the food in here for later?"

"I won't mind, you can keep it in here if you like," he looked at her and then looked away. It was awkward now that she had found out but he was grateful that she trusts him enough that she would still eat her breakfast. While he had been looking at her he had noticed that she was in Prince Zuko's bed… had they slept together? He also wondered what had happened to make Prince Zuko so angry at her that he had hurt her. It wasn't any of his business though, "I think I may be going, unless you want me to stay longer."

"No, you can go… I kind of want to be alone for the time being," Katara said picking up the tray and trying to put it near the bed side table.

"Let me," said Hito, getting up from the side of the bed and taking the tray from Katara's hands. He walked a few steps and then placed the tray on the table. He then turned to face Katara.

"Thank you," her eyes darting to him and then to the door. She hoped that he didn't think that she was desperate for him to leave, its just that she desperately didn't want Zuko back.

"Your welcome Lady Katara," he saw her look at the door, "well, I'll be going. Good Bye. Hope you feel better."

"Good Bye Hito, see you later," said Katara.

He walked to the door, opening it up and before stepping out he turned around and said, "I'm sorry for everything," and then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Katara watched him leave and say his final words of forgiveness. And then she was alone- _again_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was pissed. He kept shouting at anyone who passed him and he was growing hotter by the second. His anger had overwhelmed him and he almost killed Katara. But she deserved it! Who does she think she is saying that to him- To the Prince of the Fire Nation! She's a damn water peasant- a stupid meaningless water peasant girl! The Fire Nation is greatest nation on the World. Were in this war because that stupidweak child of an Avatar was 100 years late!

But the part about him wanting to try and hurt everything and everyone… was true. He stopped dead in the hallway. He had burned and almost suffocated Katara. And she probably would be dead right now if she hadn't somehow gasped those words. He banged his fists on the wall. She was right… about everything.

"No she wasn't!" he yelled at his own thought. His voice echoing down the hallway. He let out a yell of frustration. Why was this bothering him so much? Why the hell was he thinking about her? Why did he care? Care for her?

He heard footsteps and looked up. He squinted his eyes in a deadly glare at the man, "And what are you looking at! Get out of my sight!" his hands flared out fire which left the man running down the hallway from Zuko. He banged his fists against the wall again and after a few minutes of just standing there, hands on the wall he turned to go find his Uncle.

Not really thinking about how his Uncle would react with him telling him what had happened, he just went to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh was in the Conference room. Luckily it was empty because he had seen a very angry Zuko coming his way and he had ducked in the room hoping his nephew hadn't seen him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Zuko- he didn't want to see him in his angry state and didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment. He jumped when he heard banging at the door and Zuko calling him. Maybe if he stayed quiet he won't know he's here.

"Uncle!" more banging came from outside the door, "Uncle! I know your in there."

Iroh tiptoed to the door. He actually chuckled under his breath at the situation. He wondered the reason was this time that Zuko was angry.

"For crying out loud, I saw you come in here from down the hall!" Zuko loud booming voice came and then Iroh heard him sigh and his voice dropped down so he was talking normally, "Please Uncle I need to talk."

Iroh heard Zuko calm down and he knew his nephew would just get madder if he didn't let him in. He unlocked the door and opened it, his eyes locking with confused angry ember eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko watched as the door opened and his uncle showed behind it. He cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell took you so long?" he said stomping into the room.

Iroh closed the door behind him, "Trying to hide from you," he chuckled.

"Ha ha ha." Zuko pulled out a chair a plopped himself onto it- very unPrince like. He bent over and placed his elbows on the table and held his head up with his hands.

Iroh walked over to the table and pulled out a chair directly opposite from Zuko.

"What's the matter Nephew?"

Zuko didn't answer he was trying to get hs anger down but when his uncle said his name again he exploded. "That girl! That's my problem!" he stood up and threw up his hands, "She's always back talking me and making me so damn angry and then I always-"

"Let it off on her," Iroh finished his sentence. By the sounds of it, him and the girl had another fight and which resulted in him hurting her in some way again.

"Yes," Zuko slowly sat back down, "But she deserves it- Im the Prince of the Fire Nation, she cant be talking too me like that!"

"Does she really deserve it Zuko? Yes, I know your Prince of the Fire Nation but she is still a person who had statements and things she wants to say- even if it is to royalty, it shows us that she isn't afraid to say what she wants to say to whoever," Iroh's voice showed he was tired, he sighed about to regret what he was about to say, "Did she bleed Zuko?"

Zuko was taken back. "What?!" he was out of his seat once again, "How can you- No she didn't bleed! I only-" _Only what? Almost killed her? I think that's worse than bleeding. _

"You only what?" Iroh asked. He could see his nephew struggling to think of what to say and it hurt it. He sighed.

"I let my anger overtake me and I burned her, I made her cry," Zuko finally said, turning his body away from Iroh.

"How bad did you burn her?"

Zuko closed his eyes and clenched one of his fists, "I put my hands on her neck."

Iroh jumped up, "That means you could have killed her! Zuko, she is only a defenceless girl!"

"She's a prisoner! Who is friends with the Avatar" Zuko turned to face his uncle, eyes raging, "Does it really matter if she were man or a woman?!"

"Yes it does! And if it doesn't matter, why would you come to me about this- If it were a man you wouldn't have cared, you would have thrown him in prison and if he had back talked you, you probably would have killed him and you wouldn't have cared!"

"I- I Don't Know Why I Care!" Zuko's sparks of fire lighted up the whole room, "Do you know how I felt when I realized I was hurting her? The look on her face- I felt horrible and I don't know why. Uncle, please don't hate me."

Iroh walked over to his confused nephew, "I do no hate, nor will I ever hate you. But Zuko, you must learn how to control your anger." He put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "And you care because you care for the girl. Don't argue with me- just go talk with her."

Zuko looked at him, "I don't-"

"Don't argue, Go and talk." Iroh pointed to the door.

"Fine." Zuko walked over to the door and opened it. He yelled thanks to his uncle and headed to his room, taking the long ways and walking very slow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is chapter 7! Hopefully everything makes sense and everything…lol. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Read chapter 8 and find out… it will be up soon. REVIEW!

Oh and I must say… I just saw Batman: The Dark Knight, and I for one must say… It was amazing. I lOVED THE JOKER…. So yeaaaaaaa.

REVIEW… press purple button


	8. Chapter 8

Finally he reached the outside of the door that had katara sitting right on the other side. Once he stepped in they would be face to face. He put his hands in the middle of the steel door, bowing his head and sighing. He really didn't want to have to do this. He'd rather just stay away from her the rest of the time she's on this god forsaken ship. He wasn't a touchy feely type guy who wanted to talk about emotions, or about his mistakes. He pushed himself off the door and into a standing position. He turned around when he felt eyes on his back, and realized it was a guard who had been staring at him.

"What!?" he snapped at the guard, causing the man to mumble a apology, straighten and look forward. Zuko rolled his eyes and went to finally open the door.

He kept his head down as he slowly pushed the heavy steel and stepped into the room. He let the door close behind him and right as it locked into place a loud splintering crash came from the right of him. He whipped his head around to see broken glass covering the floor, he looked at the wall and found the indent of where it had hit and he realized it was only inches from where his face had been.

When he had found Katara, she was standing at the left side of the bed holding yet another object to throw at him. They stared at each other for a few moments until it was broken when Katara chucked the object at Zuko causing him to duck.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled, he saw her looking for something else to throw, and he tried to get closer to her, but before he could get any closer she realized what he was doing and started screaming at him.

"Get away from me!" Katara started to take a few steps back, turning her neck to try to find anything else to throw at Zuko and as she did it Zuko got a glimpse of her newly formed bruises, coloring in with blues and blacks, and it made him cringe and get disgusted with himself that he would do this to a injured woman.

"Katara I'm sorry, stop it!"

"No!" She grabbed the tray on the desk near the bed which had been holding her lunch and flung it at Zuko. He caught the thin silver tray and stared at katara.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I sincerely am," his face was full of apology and Katara had finally stopped trying to find more things to throw at Zuko, "I just hate when people blame everything on my nation, blame everything on my father and what hurts the most is that-"

Katara watched Zuko as he cut off mid-sentence and looked away. She did understand his problem but the way he handle it was down right unnecessary- it could have killed her. She unknowingly rubbed her neck with her hands, feeling the burnt skin.

"-It's all true."

Zuko bent his head, to ashamed to look at Katara. He had just agreed to everything that he had fought Katara about, that he had fought multiple people about in the last couple of months. He had always knew the Fire Nation was the base of why we were in this war but never wanted to actually agree to, never say it aloud because if he had, it would make it all the real. He tried to think of ways of how the other nations were the traitors, how they were the cause and even though he still believes in some of that, he knows its the Fire Nation who's going around and keeping this war up. And still though- he's grateful to be the Prince of the Fire Nation. Power, Leadership, Wealth, they were still big things in his life. But does it all matter when your hurting the ones you care for?

Zuko was shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a embrace, trying to comfort him. He looked down to see Katara holding him and became aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

A silence filled the air as the two wrapped in each others arm stood in the room.

"Me too," Katara whispered, hugging Zuko tighter.

Finally, the the hug was loosened by Katara and they stepped apart. She immediately blushed and Zuko got a hint of color in his cheeks too.

"Thanks Katara," Zuko said, smiling at her, trying to come back to terms with the girl in front of him

"uh huh," she mumbled, rubbing her hands together. Now that they had left the hug, Katara wondered how she was able to hug him. She just had a impulse to comfort him and also she wanted a hug too. They were just two people trying to make sense of the world and just needed a moment of peace, of hope, of forgiveness. In that one hug it seemed to Katara that she felt no resentment toward Zuko

"Can we talk?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked up at Zuko and nodded her head, he gave a short nod and walked to the bed and sat on the edge which Katara did, but now keeping her distance once again, and they began to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ok, I know I practically gave up on this and probably wouldn't have even wrote this chapter, but the computer I was writing my stories on broke completely, and the computer im currently working on didn't have a compatible program with the website but luckily i found something after looking a bunch :D I'd be surprised if anyone who has been reading this story even bothers with it anymore but if ya do Thank ya. Ok well here is chapter 8, its a little shorter than the other chapters but its something. Whoo! Reviews greatly Appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Katara and Zuko made up. Things between them had started running more smoothly. Zuko paid more attention when he was around her, making sure he didn't lose his temper and Katara watched what she said to him. Much more problems were coming up, calling for meetings and work that Zuko had to attend to, causing him not get back to his room in till late hours of the night of which Katara was already sleeping. And since it seemed he always woke before she did, it felt as if she hadn't seen him at all for the past couple days, which was somewhat true.

Katara's wound had healed due to the fact of her finding out that her water bending could heal. She learned of it when she was taking a bath. She was water bending and had put it on her cut thinking it would make it feel better. She didn't think it would heal it though. The pain is gone but there's still a scar. She also healed the burn mark on her throat.

Hito still came in with her food and they would occasionally talk. He was happy to hear that she had found a way to heal the wound and didn't say, but was relieved he didn't have to see the mark on her throat anymore. In a way he felt as if it had been his fault. If he had let Katara stay in his room for a bit longer, her and Zuko might not have fought and she wouldn't have gotten hurt again.

Katara was still a prisoner though, and she hadn't been out of the room since she had got there. There wasn't much to do and boredom kicked in most of the time. Hito did bring books for her to read and only some looked worth reading. There was one book that she decided to read however, because it was like a book that was read to her when she was a little girl. But except for the books and the chats her and Hito have, there wasn't much to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon and the stars had been up for quite awhile already. The sky itself was pitch black, except for the twinkling of the thousands of stars in the air above. It would seem as every soul was sound asleep on the Earth below. But instead many were not, and one in particular was waiting, with only the flickering of the candle light to keep her company.

Katara decided that she would wait up for Zuko. It started feeling weird that the only time they were in the same room was when they were sleeping.

She was sitting down on the couch, watching the flame from the candle wink in and out of existence. She had decided earlier that she would sleep on the couch from now on since her injury was healed. Zuko was probably getting sick and tired of coming back to his room after a hard day wanting to rest, only to find her sleeping in it. Katara sighed. The couch defiantly wasn't comfortable. It was small, had no pillows and was too firm to be slept on. She was almost tempted when she looked at the large, silk-sheeted bed.

Katara didn't know what time it was, except that it was late and she'd been sitting there for awhile, when the door at the front of the room slowly creaked open. She turned her head to find Zuko trying to quietly sneak in. His head was down and hadn't seen Katara yet as he turned to close the door. When he turned back around and looked up he froze.

"Katara?"

"um... yea, it's me."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here," she began, starting to feel embarrassed, "waiting for you."

"You waited up for me?" he stared at her, then turned and walked over to his large dresser to take off his shoulder armor, "why?"

"Haven't you noticed that we practically haven't seen or spoke to each other the past couple days?" she watched him put the armor in the dresser, turn, and start walking over to were to was sitting, "Its just a little... weird."

"So... you want to talk?" he sat down next to her, smirking.

"I don't know! I mean- oh, I don't know!" she said, smiling, "Its just weird."

"In what way?"

"In the way that were sleeping in the same bed and don't even-"

Without realizing it, Zuko leaned forward and started to kiss Katara. The past couple nights that he was coming back late, he would sometimes watch Katara as she slept. She looked peaceful and quite beautiful when she slept. And without knowing it, he began to like her. Katara was surprised but she didn't stop the kiss. She too had begun to unconsciously grow feelings for Zuko. They sat there, lips moving, as the candlelight danced and the waves crashed upon the ship. Zuko put his hand against her waist and moved closer to her.

They broke the kiss to breath. Katara and Zuko looked at each other for a moment but Katara started to blush bright red and looked away. She couldn't believe what just happened. The water-bender and the a fire prince just kissed.

"Thanks for waiting," Zuko whispered.

Katara looked back at him, "your welcome."

Zuko stood up, "Im going to go and wash up." He gave her a quick smile and quickly grabbed clothes from his dresser and headed towards the bathroom.

Katara watched him leave, and when he finally closed the door to the bathroom the thoughts all swarmed her at once.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself._ Did we really just kiss? Well, duh, of course we did, but oh my god. I can't believe he kissed me. It was nice though..._

Zuko splashed his face with water and looked up to see reflection in the mirror. _Should I have kissed her? Could she hate me now? She didn't stop the kiss though. _He turned from the mirror and began to get ready for bed. _She tasted sweet. _He looked back at the mirror when he was done and stared at his scar. He felt the heat rise in himself._ No-one could love me with this..._

_Maybe Zuko doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did. _She laughedquietly. It was so late she felt in a daze, which she somewhat was when they had kissed. She yawned. She decided to still stick to moving to the couch. She waited for Zuko to come out and wondered how he was going react when she told him she would sleep on the couch for now on.

She heard the crashing of the water against the ship and was reminded of Aang and the others. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out. She watched the waves and the night sky and remembered how beautiful everything was. Even though her feelings were growing for the fire-bender just in the other room, she wished she was with her brother and her friends.

Zuko came out of the bathroom and saw Katara at the window looking out. He wished he knew what she was thinking. He walked over to the side of the bed and Katara still hadn't noticed he was out. He pulled the covers down, finally causing Katara to look over and notice Zuko. She gave one last glance to the sky above and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Zuko asked, seeing her sit back down on the couch.

"um... I thought that I would sleep on the couch now."

_Does she not want to be near me? "_Why? What about your wound?"

_My wound? Oh, I forgot to tell him._ "My wound is healed," she saw the puzzled look on his face and continued, "I found out my water-bending can heal."

"Oh," he stared at her, a sudden realization that the burn mark on her throat was also gone- _she must have healed that too_, "that's good. It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"No, I do have a scar though."

It was silent for a few moments, but Zuko asked why she wanted to sleep on the couch now.

"I don't want to bother you anymore. I'm healed, I can sleep on the couch."

"Your not bothering me, were sleeping. And plus the couch, its to small, you won't be able to sleep on it."

Katara looked at the couch once again, stiffiling a yawn. It was to small. Her height did not agree with the dwarf couch. "Its... fine."

"Seriously, Katara, your sleeping in the bed. It's big enough and you haven't been bothering me."

Katara heard the sternness in his voice and was to tired to actually argue about it. Plus, she was secretly happy she was able to continue sleeping in the bed.

She nodded her head and began to walk over to her side of the bed. Before she climbed in she said thanks to Zuko. She climbed in and felt the cool sheets against her body and the need for sleep. And for a brief moment she remembered her an Zuko kissing and wondered if Zuko was thinking about the same thing.

Zuko blew out the candle and the room went dark.

"Good Night Zuko."

"Good Night Katara," he whispered back.

And sleep over toke them. Dreaming of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry so much. I don't have an excuse, I just procrastinated. Thats one of my faults. haha. But I must thank ML7, you defiantly got my butt up to write this thing by the message you sent. Thank you so much! Well here is chapter 9. Hope you like.


	10. Author's Note

Hello. In case anyone ever comes across this, or would like to know what ever happened to this story, I am rewriting this currently. When I wrought this, I was going on 14. My writing skills were quite bad. I am now 17, so it's been about 4 years since I wrought this. Four years of getting better :]

So, I am rewriting it. The new version will be slightly different, it will be better written, the chapters will be longer and the new story will be completed, unlike the original were I stopped at chapter 9 for reasons I cannot remember any longer.

The new versions title is, What Lies Beneath.

Here's the link: s/8396684/1/What_Lies_Beneath

Thank you.


End file.
